Tabulatorum amoris
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Personaje x lectora. Son One shots de personajexlectora espero les guste
1. Renji

Hola he aquí unos one shots de bleach espero que les guste

Empezare con uno de Renji, disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Estabas en casa de Ichigo con Rukia y te empezabas a aburrir.<p>

-Olle Ichigo, Rukia qué tal si jugamos a cartas

-Mmm esta bien ire a por unas

Os pusisteis a jugar y a los minutos notaste que Ichigo y Rukia se aliaron para vencerte.

-Eh no hagais trampas

-No son trampas

En eso llego Renji

- Ichigo qué haceis

- ¡Renji! Ven unete, ayudame a vencer a Ichigo y Rukia

-Esta bien... cómo se juega

Le empezaste a explicar las normas. Luego os pusisteis a jugar y al rato Ichigo y Rukia se tuvieron que ir pon un hollow.

- Olle Renji, apenas conozco el mundo humano y como tu ya has estado aquí varias veces me lo podrias enseñar?

- Emm claro... dónde te gustaria ir

- Mmm no importa... demos un paseo y según vamos viendo me explicas

Fuisteis a dar un paseo pero antes dejasteis una nota en casa de Ichigo. Renji te explico bastantes cosas y comentasteis (más bien burlasteis) cosas de Ichigo. Viste que se en el lugar habian vastantes parejas y como se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Sera mejor volver...

-No quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien vamos a casa de Ichigo

Os fuisteis y antes de entrar te paraste.

-Renji, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Um? - se para y se acerca a ti - Claro (T/N), cuál

- Esto... primero gracias por enseñarme algunas cosas del mundo humano, lo pase muy bien contigo

- Jaja no hay problema.

- Bien pues... la pregunta... esto... ¿puedo tomar esto como...una cita? - te sonrojaste al formular tu pregunta.

-¿Eh? - se sonrojo más que tu - su..supongo...

- ¿De verdad? Gracias entonces

Ibas a seguir pero te coje de la muñeca.

- E..esto... cómo decirlo...(T/N), em...

-¿Qué pasa Renji?

-... va a la mierda - te acerca a el y te besa.

Se escucha un ruido y os separais alarmados. Visteis a Ichigo con una sonrisa y Rukia con una camara riendose.

- Rukia...¿qué haces con esa cámara? - le dijiste con un aura oscura rodeandote

- Jaja.. nada, vosotros solo seguir - rio un poco nerviosa al ver tu reacción

Rukia salió corriendo y tu la perseguiste.

- Olle Renji, ¿cuándo sera la boda?

Renji se sonrojo por vergüenza y enojo ante la pregunta de Ichigo a lo que este rio.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les gustase. Me inspire en un test que hice.<p>

Es algo con falta de inspiración porque cada dos palabras me llaman para que ayude con algo

Digan cual quieren que sea el siguiente y hasta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Byakuya

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo pero cada vez que iba a escribirlo me entraba vagancia (perdón)

No se me ocurria muy bien como hacerlo pero creo que más o menos así vale ( si no les gusta me disculpo pero el personaje es algo difícil)

* * *

><p>Byakuya estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en su casa hasta que...<p>

-¡Byakuyaaa! - entraste de golpe rompiendo la puerta- huy, perdón por la puerta jaja - reiste nerviosa

- No importa siempre y cuando la pages - ni se había molestado en verte

- Bueno y qué haces? - seguía pasando de ti - ¡Ahhhh! Byakuya que aburrido eres, encima que me molesto en venir a verte

- Nadie te a pedido que vinieses

- Ya bueno pero es mi deber conocer a los demás capitanes

Eras la nueva capitana de la quinta división, pero solo temporalmente hasta que encontraran a otro ya que a ti te gustaba más tu antigua división. Antes pertenecias a la octaba división hasta que tu capitan se entero de que poseias un bankai y te dieron el puesto de capitana.

Te fuiste a sentar delante de Byakuya para ver como seguía escribiendo. Esperaste paciente y en silencio. Pasados 5 minutos de revisar con la vista el lugar ya te aburriste.

- Olle Byakuya, vamos a hacer algo divertido

- Estoy ocupado

- Huy si ocupadisimo - por primera vez levanta su vista para verte - ¿qué te parece una apuesta?

- Que clase de apuesta

- ¡Una batalla! Si gano haces lo que yo quiera. Si ganas tu, me voy y no te vuelvo a molestar *por hoy*

- No me molestas en una semana

- Joder... esta bien pero pongamos normas. No vale usar el bankai, y el que lo use pierde.

- Esta bien, no lo requiero para vencerte

-... ok... tampoco vale que me pegues en el pecho

-...como quieras

- y supongo que yo no te pegare en... eso ya sabes... vamos a pelear

Fuisteis fuera para no romper su casa. Al principio te igualaste a él pero al poco tiempo ya no podías más, no tenías mucha resistencia, te cansabas muy rápido y eso era una desventaja pero aún así seguiste intentandolo. Al final como era de esperar Byakuya te gano.

- Esta bien has ganado... no puedo más - dijiste sin aliento. El por el contrario estaba igual que antes de que empezara la batalla- No te volvere a molestar...

- Vamos - te extiende la mano para ayudarte a levantarte - ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿? Pero si he perdido

- Lo se, pero te has esforzado bastante. ¿Qué quiere hacer?

- Jaja pues no lo había pensado. Mmmm a ver...- empezaste a pensar - *¿dibujar? No, no pienso ver sus malditos monigotes...¿cartas? No creo que sepa jugar...a ver... ¿beber? Rangiku dijo que era buena idea...* Ok vamos a beber

- Esta bien vamos

Te sorprendio un poco que aceptara pero no dijiste nada.

Estabais sentados uno en frente del otro y Byakuya bebía como si nada. Tu tenías un tic en el ojo.

- Byakuya... que se supone que hacemos?

- Beber...

- ¡Me refería beber saque no té!

-... la próxima vez se más específica

- Joder... cuando uno dice vamos a beber se entiende que se refiere a beber saque, no té... eres muy aburrido asi no hay quien se divierta

- No te quejes. Estamos haciendo lo que quería a pesar de que yo gane.

- Si pero no como yo me lo esperaba... de verdad de no ser porque es guapo lo habría golpeado ya - Lo último lo susurraste para ti misma pero Byakuya te escucho

- Hum, asi que según tu soy guapo

- ¿Eh? - te sonrojaste - ¿Q..qué dice? Yo no he dicho eso... mejor me voy

Te levantaste para irte. No querías estar ahí, era muy vergonzoso.

-¿A dónde vas?

- A cualquier lado donde no te pueda ver. *Joder hacer el estúpido delante de la persona que me gusta...que vergüenza*

- (T/N), no se si te has dado cuenta pero has dicho en voz alta que te gusto. Un consejo, no vallas diciendo lo que piensas

- ¿Eh?¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?! - te agarraste del cabello y Byakuya rió ante tu reacción cosa que te asombro - ¿D..de qué ries?

- No me he reido - contesto volviendo a ponerse serio

- Si te has reido

- No

- Si, si te has reido. ¿De qué te reias? ¿te burlabas de mi?

-No...

-¿entonces?

- De nada... solo fue tu reacción te veias adorable

Te sonrojaste ante sus palabras

- ¡Byakuya baka!

- Por cierto he decidido cambiar lo que quería si ganaba

- ...¿no quieres volver a verme?

- Al contrario

-...¿no quiero volver a verte? - dijiste confundida

- No...

- Sigo sin comprender - Miras como se levanta de su sitio.

Se acerca a ti y te besa. Al instante te separas más que sonrojada

- Q..qu..qué hace? - le preguntas

- Te veo mañana adios

Byakuya desaparece. Y te quedas pensando en lo que había pasado.

- *Ahhh ya comprendo, quieres que valla a verle... creo* Bueno ya se lo preguntare...*mañana? O espero una semana? Él dijo que mañana* ¡Ahhhh! Que lio.

Al día siguiente le irias a preguntar aunque no hacía falta preguntar para saber la respuesta. Byuakuya te estaba dando una oportunidad de estar a su lado aunque no lo comprendieras en ese momento se encargaría de decirtelo a su manera cuando le visites el próximo día

* * *

><p>Ok perdonen si no les gusto. No se me ocurria mucho y el final creo que quedo como muy... que deja que desear algo, que no es del todo bueno, pero bueno.<p>

Gracias por leer y digan cual quieren que sea el siguiente. Hasta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
